


Cutest gammer

by RMei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Crossdressing, Haechan se viste con medias uwu, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark habla en inglés 7u7r, Oral Sex, Sex, Softcore Porn, Thighs, Top Mark Lee (NCT), uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: Mark tiene como novio al gammer más lindo de todo Corea del Sur.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Cutest gammer

* * *

A Donghyuck le encantaba jugar a videojuegos. Sí, no era muy bueno en ellos, pero al menos lo pasaba bien. Sobre todo con los juegos online donde podía conocer a gente de muchas partes. Gracias a su novio canadiense su nivel de inglés había mejorado y lo aprovechaba en esas ocasiones.

Lo curioso es que él solo hablaba, nunca se conectaba la cámara.

¿Por qué?

Porque tenía miedo de que le juzgasen.

Al joven le gustaba vestir ropas consideradas femeninas. Le encantaban las medias, los vestidos, las faldas, la lencería... le encantaba todo ese mundo.

Pero claro, en un país como Corea del Sur eso no era visto normal por la mayoría, por lo siempre desconectaba la cámara y detrás de ella se vestía como él quería. Además de que solo lo hacía en casa y cuando estaba solo o con su novio.

—Makku... —el pelirojo salió de su cuarto para ir al salón, donde se encontraba su pareja. Se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, interrumpiendo su lectura—. ¿Ha llegado ya?

—Si te refieres al paquete no, todavía no.

—Jo —hizo un puchero que Mark no dudó en besarlo—. Llevo esperando casi un mes, ¿por qué tardará tanto?

Casi como una llamada, alguien llamó al timbre. El pequeño se levantó como un rayo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con el cartero. Firmó y recogió el paquete con una gran sonrisa. No tardó en abrirlo, emocionado por su nueva adquisición.

—¡Mira! —desenvolvió todo dejando ver un ratón rosa con una decoración dentro de la parte trasera, esta tenía un oso y corazones esparcidos en un líquido—. ¿No es adorable?

—Tanto como tú.

—Tengo que probarlo —se fue corriendo a su habitación, donde tenía todo su equipo gammer.

Mark lo siguió con una sonrisa por ver el contento de su pequeño. Nada le llenaba más que verle feliz.

Entró encontrándose con un emocionado Hyuck jugando al Overwatch, su juego favorito por el momento.

—Makku, siéntate —se levantó y el llamado acató su pedido, el castaño se sentó en su regazo y siguió jugando.

Al principio, Mark sacó su teléfono para navegar sin aburrirse, pero después de un rato el pequeño cuerpo de su novio se empezó a mover de manera continuada. No quería parecer un pervertido, pero sus movimientos hicieron que se excitara.

No podía evitarlo con ese trasero tan delicioso que tenía su novio, además de que el movimiento de sus caderas era hipnotizante.

El mayor miró abajo abriendo más sus piernas, viendo como el pequeño short negro le apretaba las nalgas, estaba tan apretado que se podía notar la línea del tanga que llevaba. Su miembro empezaba a levantarse y se puso un poco nervioso por ello, no quería molestar a su pequeño por sus cosas pervertidas.

—Mark... —suspiró Donghyuck sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. No me digas que te has puesto duro —soltó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo... lo siento...

El bajito simplemente cerró el juego y se quitó los cascos. Se levantó de la silla y se dio la vuelta para arrodillarse, quedando entre las piernas de su querido novio.

—Hyuck... —gimió el mayor cuando las pequeñas manos acariciaron su prominente bulto.

El pequeño sonrió y le bajo los pantalones de manera lenta, liberando la gran erección. No pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios, babeando como si fuera un dulce.

Sin más dilación, pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, sonriendo por el suspiro del canadiense. Lo volvió a hacer repetidamente, impacientando al otro.

—Hyuck —Mark se separó por un momento, cogió un pintalabios y agarró delicadamente la barbilla del de rodillas—. Vamos a ponerte más guapo —pasó torpemente el labial rojo por los regordetes labios y sonrió, esta vez no lo había hecho tan mal, estaba cogiendo práctica.

Donghyuck sonrió y siguió su labor, besando la hombría dejando ligeras marcas. Subió hacia en glande y lo besó, sacando un gruñido de placer a su pareja. Dejó sus movimientos vacilantes y por fin se metió el miembro en la boca, masajeando la parte que no podía entrar.

Comenzó con un vaivén lento, intentando descomponer al extranjero. Lo que no se esperaba es que Mark tomase el control, jalando sus cabellos y haciendo subir el ritmo, provocando que casi se atragantara.

—Voy... a... —sus palabras se cortaron por el gran gemido que soltó al llegar a su orgasmo, liberando su semen el la preciosa boca caliente del menor.

—Makku... —gimió mientras se tragaba todo—, quiero más.

El canadiense le levantó con cuidado y le tumbó en su cama, sin dejarle seguir hablando le besó hambrientamente. Empezaron su juego de lenguas y se toquetearon, recorriendo sus manos por todo el cuerpo ajeno.

El jugador quitó la camisa del mayor, que era lo único que le quedaba después de la felación. El mayor no se quedó atrás y desnudó al menor, dejándolo solo con las medias negras con líneas rosas que abrazaban de manera sensual las preciosas piernas morenas.

—Me pone muchísimo que lleves medias altas, amor —confesó entre besos—. _I'm a sucker for this juicy thighs, babe_ —las tomó para dejar suaves apretones.

—Me encanta que me hables en inglés.

Mark sonrió y bajó sus labios al cuello del castaño mientras acariciaba su cintura.

—¡Ah! —el coreano soltó un agudo gemido cuando le metió un dedo en su entrada—. ¡Mark!

—Shh, tranquilo, Hyuck —atrapó un pezón para intentar distraerlo.

Cuando consideró que estaba suficiente dilatado, cogió un condón de la mesilla y se lo colocó para empezar.

— _Relax_ —entrelazó una mano con la del otro y con la otra guió su pene hacia la entrada—. Si te duele mucho avísame.

Volvieron a besarse a la vez que el miembro se hacía paso. Mark gruñía por lo apretado que estaba y Donghyuck gemía con pequeñas lágrimas por la sensación de ardor.

Estuvieron quietos, acomodándose por un rato hasta que el mayor se empezó a mover lentamente. Eras estocadas lentas pero profundas.

—¡Más! —gimió el moreno impaciente—. ¡Dame más!

El peli negro aumentó el ritmo, ahora sus embestidas eran más fuertes, agarró la cadera del otro para mantener el, casi rudo, ritmo que había adoptado.

En este punto Donghycuk era un mar de gemidos, las estocadas del mayor abusaban de su punto débil y no podía contener las lágrimas de placer. Entrelazó sus piernas en la cadera ajena para que llegara que llegara más profundo, sin evitar soltar duces gemidos por ello.

— _Fuck_ —gruñó el castaño—, _I'm close_ —anunció Mark mientras aumentaba aún más el ritmo.

—¡Mark! —el menor tiró de los musculosos brazos para hacerle caer y poder abrazarle mientras se corría entre sus cuerpos—. Te amo... —confesó agitado mientras el otro seguía con sus movimientos certeros.

No hicieron falta muchas embestidas más para que Mark llegara al límite.

— _Fuck! I lo...ve..._ —sus palabras se cortaron cuando liberó su semen en el interior de Hycuk con un sonoro gruñido.—. _You..._ —se dejó caer por el cansancio en el pecho de su novio.

Luego de haber tranquilizado sus respiraciones y haber tirado el preservativo, se tumbaron, aún desnudos, en la cama para darse su sesión de mimos _aftersex_.

Mark estaba totalmente seducido por las caricias del moreno. Estaba tumbado encima de su pecho y cada vez que pasaba su mano por su espalda le recorría un hormigueo gustoso por todo su cuerpo.

— _Oh my fucking god_ —susurró totalmente dormido—. _Your hands are God-like, seriously_.

—¿Será por ser un jugador? —rió suavemente—. ¿Tú que dices?

— _You're the cutest gammer in the world_ —Mark alzó su cara para sonreír.

Los dos se besaron con una sonrisa antes de acabar dormidos por completo.

* * *


End file.
